Understand Me
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 45 - Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mendengarnya dan membalas ungkapan cintanya dengan cara yang sama. Tapi, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya..- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 45**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Understand Me"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** **Di bagian akhir cerita disertakan lirik lagu Sam Cooke - You Understand Me yang sudah dimodifikasi ^^**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Aku tahu ia tidak bisa mendengarku dan membalas ungkapan cintaku dengan cara yang sama.

 _Chanyeol-ah._

Aku tersenyum melihatnya menyebutkan namaku tanpa suara dan membalasnya dengan dengungan. Ia membentuk gestur berbentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepala kemudian tertawa dan berlari.

Aku terkekeh melihatnya ikut berlari mengejarnya mengikuti permainan yang dimulainya. Beberapa menit kami habiskan untuk berlari-lari di taman belakang rumah. Kemudian saat ia lengah, aku menangkapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kami tertawa bersama.

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya masih dengan keadaan memeluknya. Kami saling menatap sampai saat aku memutusnya dengan mencium keningnya lama. Dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang membuatku ikut tersenyum tanpa melepas ciumanku.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat musim semi 2014 dimana aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi yang harus kukumpulkan secepatnya. _Deadline_ nya sisa tiga bulan lagi kalau kau mau tahu.

Disaat stress tengah melanda, Kyungsoo memberi pencerahan dengan berkata bahwa buku di perpustakaan tengah kota lumayan lengkap dan mungkin aku bisa mencari beberapa referensi tentang buku yang membahas hubungan dukungan sosial dengan kepercayan diri pada penyandang tunawicara dan tunarungu. Oh, apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mahasiswa Psikologi?

Satu hal yang kubenci dari pengerjaan skripsi ini adalah dosen pembimbingku. Dosen itu seharusnya tahu kalau zaman sekarang sudah canggih dan dia dengan santainya tidak memperbolehkan mahasiswanya untuk mengambil referensi dari internet. Menurutnya mencari buku dan penelitian langsung itu lebih efektif, lebih lengkap, dan lebih banyak tantangannya—dan lebih banyak mengeluarkan duit dan tenaga juga.

Aku menelusuri deretan buku di rak-rak lemari perpustakaan. Mengernyit bingung dan mendengus kesal karena buku yang kucari tidak kunjung kutemukan. Aku berpindah ke rak sebelah dan mulai mencari lagi.

Di tengah-tengah pencarian tanganku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangga yang menyender pada rak perpustakaan. Seorang pemuda yang sedang menggunakan _earphone_ berdiri di pijakan tangga. Aku berencana untuk mengabaikannya tapi, aku melihat buku yang kucari sedari tadi terlihat diantara celah kaki mungilnya yang agak sedikit terbuka.

"Ehm, permisi."

Aku berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian pemuda itu untuk menyuruhnya sedikit bergeser tetapi, setelah beberapa waktu aku menunggu respon darinya ia tetap tak bergeming. Ah, benar. Dia sedang menggunakan _earphone_.

Jadi kali ini aku menyentuh kakinya dengan menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Permisi."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh kearahku sambil melepaskan _earphone_ di telinga kirinya. Memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya. Sekilas, aku sempat mengira dia perempuan.

"Bisakah anda bergeser sedikit? Saya ingin mengambil buku di rak ini."

Aku melihatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu namun setelahnya ia memasang wajah kaget menyadari kesalahannya yang membuatku tidak bisa mengambil buku yang tertutupi oleh tangga dan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menggeser tangga itu dari atas menggunakan tangannya—tangga di perpustakaan ini menggunakan roda sehingga mudah untuk dipindahkan. Setelah itu dia kembali menoleh kearahku dan memasang gestur seperti mempersilahkanku untuk mengambil buku itu sambil tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku sempat tertegun karena… demi Tuhan… senyumannya sangat manis. Ia mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi bingung karena aku tak kunjung bergerak. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan dan membuatku tersadar.

"Aah… maaf. Tadi aku melamun. Terima kasih." ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian memasang _earphone_ nya kembali menyibukan diri dengan buku-buku perpustakaan yang sepertinya sedang dirapikannya.

Aku mengambil buku yang kubutuhkan sambil beberapa kali meliriknya kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana untuk mencari buku lainnya walaupun pemuda itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

Saat aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, aku berjalan memutari perpustakaan seakan masih ada buku yang masih akan kucari. Tidak, aku mencari pemuda mungil tadi dan menelan kekecewaan karena tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

Aku menyerahkan beberapa buku yang akan kupinjam dan kartu mahasiswaku kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku berencana untuk segera pulang tapi kutahan saat pandanganku bertemu dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Kuputuskan untuk tetap disana dan bertanya tentang pemuda itu.

Dan setelahnya aku mengetahui lima hal.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Dia sering datang kesini untuk bekerja _part-time_ dengan menyusun buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

Kadang-kadang walaupun sedang tidak bekerja ia datang kesini untuk membaca beberapa buku.

Ia hampir setiap hari datang kesini dari jam 2 sampai jam 5 sore.

Dan dia… tunawicara.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke perpustakaan itu untuk menemui pemuda itu. Aku berencana untuk melakukan pendekatan langsung daripada harus membaca setumpuk buku yang sulit untuk kupahami. Pendekatan langsung lebih efektif, bukan?

Aku mendapatinya sedang membaca buku kembali menggunakan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Entah untuk apa gunanya—err… kau tahu maksudku, kan? Aku mendekatinya dengan ragu kemudian menyentuh bahunya pelan menggunakan jari telunjukku.

Ia menoleh dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. Aku membungkukan badanku ke arahnya dan mendapati tatapan bingung darinya. Aku segera mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah kupersiapkan dari rumah.

'Maaf karena menganggumu. Tapi, bolehkah aku mewawancaraimu untuk tugas kuliahku? Maaf jika kau tersinggung, aku ingin menanyakan tentang hal 'itu'. Apa tidak apa-apa?'

Kukira ia akan marah atau malah tidak mengerti dengan maksudku, tetapi ia malah tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya menyuruhku untuk duduk disana. Ia jelas mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan tanpa perlu bertanya. Aku duduk dengan canggung dan hanya menatapnya yang sedang menulis di _notes_ kecil.

 _Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyadarinya karena aku tidak berkata apa-apa_

 _Kau bisa menanyakan kepadaku semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Namaku Baekhyun, omong-omong._

"Ah, itu… Baekhyun- _ssi_ … aku… Chanyeol. Ah, aku harus bagaimana? Aduh, Chanyeol bodoh. Kenapa tidak membawa buku dan kertas kosong?" bodohnya aku tidak mempersiapkan terlebih dulu bahan-bahan yang harus dibawa saat penelitian seperti ini. Baekhyun yang melihatku hanya tersenyum maklum.

 _Tak apa. Aku bisa membaca gerak mulut jadi kau bisa berbicara kepadaku. Namamu Chanyeol, kan? Salam kenal, Chanyeol-ssi._

Aku menghela napas lega dan membalas uluran tangannya. Kulitnya sangat lembut. Seperti kulit bayi.

Setelah itu aku bertanya tentang hal-hal yang harus kutanyakan dan mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menyatatnya. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa aku bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan kepada Baekhyun tadi dengan menggunakan ponsel. Ah, sudahlah.

"Maaf jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan menyinggung perasaanmu. Kau bisa tidak menjawabnya jika kau pikir itu merupakan urusan pribadimu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman manis yang membuatku kembali tertegun. Namun, kali ini senyuman itu sukses membuat detak jantungku berdegup kencang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menyadarkan diriku sendiri sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya dan mulai fokus pada tujuan awalku. Jadi, aku mulai bertanya dari alasan mengapa ia menggunakan _earphone_. Ia tersenyum dan mulai menulis.

 _Aku berusaha terlihat seperti orang normal walaupun sebenarnya tidak._

 _Seperti berpura-pura mendengarkan musik walaupun tidak ada satupun yang bisa kudengar._

 _Aku berusaha membohongi diriku dan orang lain agar terlihat normal._

Aku terdiam menatap tulisan Baekhyun. Dari tulisannya, aku tahu dia orang yang suka menyimpan rahasianya sendiri namun jika ditanya dia tak akan menutup-nutupinya.

"Eum… lalu… walaupun begitu… apakah kau tetap menerima dirimu sendiri yang… seperti ini?"

 _Tentu saja. Lagipula, apa yang harus kulakukan selain menerimanya? Aku tidak seharusnya mengutuk Tuhan karena nasibku yang terlahir seperti ini._

 _Selain itu, walaupun aku tidak bisa berbicara dan mendengar aku tetap bisa menjalani hariku seperti orang normal lainnya. Aku tahu menurutmu ini tidak mungkin, namun terkadang aku menyenandungkan musik yang kutahu di dalam hatiku._

Aku terlihat terkejut dengan jawabannya, "Bagaimana bisa… kau mengetahui musik yang bahkan tidak bisa kau err… dengar?"

Baekhyun maklum melihatku terkejut mungkin karena ia merasa hal ini terdengar cukup aneh.

 _Seorang temanku mempunyai keahlian semacam menerjemahkan lagu dengan menggunakan gerak tubuh. Jadi, aku tahu beberapa lagu yang cukup populer. Kau tahu Jason Mraz? Aku sangat menyukainya._

Mataku sontak berbinar disaat Baekhyun menyebutkan tentang Jason Marz, "Aku suka sekali dengannya! Apakah kau tahu lagu _Live High_? Itu lagu yang paling sering kudengar dari semua lagu yang ia miliki."

Dan kami melanjutkan perbincangan tentang Jason Marz serta hal-hal lainnya sampai malam menjelang dan ia pamit untuk pulang. Setelah ia berlalu dari hadapanku aku mengecek jam di ponselku. Setelah membuka _lockscreen_ aku baru menyadari… tak ada satupun hal yang kucatat di _notes_ ponselku.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyenangkan dengan berbagai pengetahuan yang dimilikinya. Terkadang ia juga membuat beberapa lelucon yang sukses membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat kami berdua dimarahi oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Setelah penjaga perpustakaan itu selesai memarahi kami dan pergi, kami tidak mengeluarkan suara satu pun sampai saat aku menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan ia membalasnya kemudian kami tertawa geli bersama-sama.

Aku beralasan bahwa aku pergi untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun karena skripsiku sehingga ia tidak berpikir macam-macam. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu bahwa… sejak hari pertama kami saling berbicara aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai bahan penelitian karena… berbicara dengannya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan aku tidak ingin kesenangan itu segera berakhir.

Terkadang kami berjalan bersama menuju halte di dekat perpustakaan menunggu bus bersama. Kami akan berdesak-desakkan berdua di bawah satu payung yang sama disaat hujan sedang menerjang wilayah kota dan kemudian ia akan cemberut memarahiku karena bahu kananku basah dan dia tidak kebasahan sama sekali. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Dan perhatian yang diberikan padanya karena takut aku sakit semakin membuatku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini.

 **.  
.**

Perpustakaan hari ini sepi. Bahkan aku tidak melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang biasanya duduk di balik meja sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Tapi, aku tahu Baekhyun ada disini melihat tas yang selalu dibawanya berada dibagian penitipan perpustakaan. Dan karena sepertinya tidak ada orang, aku bisa berduaan saja dengannya. Betapa menyenangkannya.

Tetapi saat aku melangkah kearah meja tempat aku dan Baekhyun biasa duduk, aku sadar bahwa perkiraanku salah saat sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara beberapa perempuan. Aku segera bergegas untuk pergi kearah suara. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Dan perasaanku benar. Ada tiga orang perempuan yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun menunduk takut tidak berani menatap mereka bertiga. Parahnya, aku mengenal mereka bertiga. Sulli, Jiyeon, dan Luna… mereka sering mengejar-ngejarku saat di kampus dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas selalu membuat telingaku berdengung sakit.

"Heh, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengannya. Kami tahu dia gay tapi, orang bisu sepertimu hanya akan mempermalukannya jika kau berjalan berdampingan dengannya." Sulli tersenyum meremehkan.

Dari pembicaraan mereka saat ini, sepertinya mereka sudah disini cukup lama. Entah darimana mereka mengetahui kedekatanku dengan Baekhyun dan melabraknya dengan semena-mena seperti ini. Aku mengintip dari celah rak buku dan bersiap jika mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya tanpa diberitahupun kau harusnya tahu kalau kau tidak sebanding dengannya. Chanyeol itu tampan, pintar, dan populer. Tidak sepertimu yang terlihat menjijikan." lanjut Luna semakin memprovokasi.

"Hei _guys_ , seharusnya kita tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan berbicara denganya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kita." ucap Jiyeon kemudian mereka tertawa keras bersama-sama dan Baekhyun tetap diam tidak melawan.

Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mendengar perkataan mereka. Tapi, aku tahudia mengerti kalau mereka bertiga sedang memaki dirinya. Baekhyun terkadang selalu _down_ disaat orang-orang memandang aneh dirinya karena ia tidak seperti orang normal kebanyakan dan aku mulai khawatir akan itu.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya menjadikanmu sebagai bahan penelitiannya semata."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiyeon mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Namun, belum sempat ia terjatuh aku sudah menangkapnya dari belakang. Mereka bertiga terbelalak kaget melihat kehadiranku.

"C‒ Chanyeol- _ssi_..."

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dengar, kalian yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi seharusnya mempunyai sopan santun untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Jika kalian tidak ingin berada di dekat Baekhyun, itu hak kalian. Tapi, jika aku ingin berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, itu hakku dan kalian tidak punya hak untuk melarangku berteman dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi melarangku untuk menjauhi orang yang kucintai." ucapku dengan suara tinggi.

Mereka bertiga kaget karena perkataanku namun bisa kulihat gurat kesal dari wajah mereka. Mereka bertiga menatap tajam Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa berkata apa-apa, kemudian mereka berbalik pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di perpustakaan.

Setelah melihat mereka pergi, aku menghela napas dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Baekhyun. Memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahku. Pandangannya kosong.

"Baek, lihat aku." aku mengguncang bahu Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Terlihat masih terguncang karena kejadian tadi.

Aku yang khawatir karena Baekhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun akhirnya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku membuatnya mau tak mau menatap kearahku.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Karena aku kejadian ini terjadi. Aku janji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan perkataan mereka karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Oke, Baek?"

Namun, Baekhyun hanya menatapku lemah dengan bola matanya yang terus bergerak-gerak berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

"Hm?" aku tetap berusaha untuk menyuruhnya menyetujui ucapanku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan membuatku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa… setelah hari itu Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghindariku.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah 5 hari. Aku mulai frustasi karena tidak kunjung menemukan Baekhyun. Aku bahkan membiarkan skripsiku terbengkalai begitu saja. _Deadline_ semakin mendekat tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Aku mendekati meja penjaga perpustakaan dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun, penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan berkata Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak datang ke perpustakaan hari ini.

Aku menghela napas frustasi dan memijit keningku pelan pusing dengan kehilangan Baekhyun saat ini. Satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menemuinya hanya perpustakaan ini. Dan aku baru menyadari, aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat tinggal dan cara menghubungi Baekhyun.

Aku menegakkan badanku saat merasa pusing yang menderaku sudah sedikit hilang. Aku membungkukan badanku dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke arah penjaga perpustakaan. Berjalan lunglai kearah pintu keluar.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Aku memberhentikan langkahku dan kembali menoleh kearah penjaga perpustakaan yang memanggilku. Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas kearahku membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Baekhyun pernah bercerita bahwa ia sering pergi ke panti asuhan ini dan kemungkinan besar ia tinggal disana mengingat ia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Kemarin aku mencari beberapa informasi tentang alamatnya untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu. Mungkin ini bisa membantu."

Wajahku mendadak cerah. Secercah harapan untuk bertemu Baekhyun kembali. Aku kembali membungkukan badanku kearahnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, setelah menyerahkan skripsiku untuk diperbaiki oleh dosen pembimbing, aku segera bergegas pergi ke panti asuhan. Kebetulan dosen pembimbingku juga sedang terburu-buru dan dia akan mengemailku untuk membicarakan tentang kekurangan yang masih harus kuperbaiki. Aku bersyukur karena hal itu membuatku lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Aku turun dari bus yang kunaiki dari halte kampusku. Aku segera bergegas untuk mencari letak panti asuhan itu. Bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang bisa membantuku untuk menunjukkan dimana letak panti asuhan tersebut. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali tersandung karena tidak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau aku jatuh sekalipun selama aku bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

Saat aku melihat rumah yang cukup besar dengan tulisan 'Panti Asuhan Cheonsa' aku tersenyum cerah dan segera berlari kesana. Dan aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Apa yang menjadi tujuanku kesini.

Aku melihatnya. Melihat Baekhyun dengan anak kecil yang ada digendongannya sambil tertawa bahagia bersama sedang berdiri di depan panti asuhan. Senyumanku semakin cerah karenanya. Akhirnya… akhirnya aku bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh bahkan mendengar teriakanku—bodoh, memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Jadi, aku terus berlari agar setidaknya ia menyadari keberadaanku namun walaupun begitu aku tetap berteriak.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Sepertinya anak yang berada digendongan Baekhyun mendengar teriakanku dan menarik baju bagian depan Baekhyun pelan dan menunjuk kearahku. Baekhyun yang bingung menoleh dan ia membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihatku. Ia melihatku seakan-akan melihat hantu. Aku melihatnya bergegas berlari seperti menghindariku namun sebelum sempat ia melakukannya, aku meraih tangannya. Mencegahnya untuk menghindariku lagi. Sudah cukup 5 hari ini aku frustasi karena dirinya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu." ucapku masih dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menyadari ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Ia menghela napasnya dan menurunkan anak yang ada digendongannya. Menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke panti dan berbalik kearahku. Ia hanya menatapku sebentar kemudian langsung memalingkan tatapannya.

Setelah melepaskan tanganku yang memegang tangannya—sungguh aku merasa seperti ditolak. Baekhyun menuntunku untuk pergi ke taman yang ada di dekat panti asuhan untuk berbicara.

 **.  
.**

Sejak lima menit yang lalu kami duduk di kursi taman, tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka topik pembicaraan. Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini akhirnya mengambil _notes_ kecil yang selalu setia bersamanya dan menuliskan beberapa patah kata disana.

 _Yeol, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau jauhi aku dan jangan mencariku lagi._

Aku membelalakan mataku setelah membaca tulisan Baekhyun. Sontak wajahku memerah menahan marah.

"Kenapa, Baek?!"

Aku berteriak ke arahnya tidak peduli dengan fakta dia tidak akan bisa mendengarku sekeras apapun aku berteriak. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatapku. Tapi aku tahu dia mulai ketakutan melihat wajah marahku.

 _Bukankah kau mendatangiku hanya untuk tugas kuliahmu? Kemarin kau bilang tugasmu sudah selesai jadi aku kira kita sudak tidak mempunyai urusan lagi._

Aku menatap Baekhyun marah karena ia menganggapku hanya menggunakannya sebagai bahan penelitianku. Saat Baekhyun akan beranjak pergi aku segera menarik tangannya untuk tetap duduk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatapku.

"Baek, lihat aku." aku meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Baek, kumohon liat aku." kali ini aku menggoncang tubuhnya pelan dan memasang wajah memohon.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirikku takut-takut. Aku menghela napas menyadari aku agak sedikit kasar dan memindahkan kedua tanganku untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Wajahku melembut.

"Baek, dengar. Apa kau begini karena kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, hm? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadikanmu bahan penelitianku. Setelah berbincang banyak denganmu, aku bahkan lupa tujuan awalku untuk berbicara denganmu. Satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah aku selalu tertawa saat bersamamu."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dan aku mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kungenggam erat. Mencium tangannya kemudian mengusap-ngusap bekas ciuman itu dengan ibu jariku. Dan itu sukses membuat perhatian Baekhyun kembali terarah kepadaku.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru berkenalan selama dua bulan. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku ini."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan kembali meraih _notes_ kecilnya.

 _Tidak, Yeol. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal karena pilihanmu ini. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Kau tidak pantas memilikiku yang cacat ini. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, Yeol. Kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dariku._

Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya ketika melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti ingin menangis.

"Jangan pernah bilang bahwa dirimu cacat. Kau indah, semua hal yang ada pada dirimu indah. Aku mencintai segala ketidaksempurnaanmu karena aku juga tidak sempurna. Jika kau merasa tidak sempurna, aku akan melengkapimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Baek."

 _Tapi, aku takut kalau kau lama-lama bosan denganku kemudian meninggalkanku._

Aku menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"Aku lebih takut kalau kau meninggalkanku setelah kau mengetahui bahwa aku juga tidak sempurna, Baek. Aku takut kecoak, mungkin kau lebih menyukai pria yang dengan beraninya memegang kecoak dengan tangannya kemudian membuangnya. Aku takut pergi ke dokter gigi, mereka seperti monster yang akan mencabut nyawaku. Aku juga takut pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian di malam hari, kupikir _shower_ nya akan mengeluarkan air dingin padahal sebelumnya sudah kusetel hangat. Aku—"

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku dan aku bisa melihat senyuman indah itu kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

Dan dengan itu, aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengerti tanpa harus kujelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Aku mengecup bibirnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah menjauhiku lagi dan kembali ceria seperti biasa. Kami mulai menjalin hubungan dan mencoba memahami satu sama lain.

Saat musim gugur menjelang, aku menyelesaikan skripsiku dengan lancar dan menyandang gelar _cumlaude_. Orang tuaku serta Baekhyun juga ikut hadir di acara wisudaku. Aku memberitahukan tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan mereka menerima Baekhyun dengan baik. Kedua orang tuaku dan Baekhyun terlihat akrab bahkan _eomma_ sempat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan bersin saat kami melakukan sesi foto bersama diluar kampus. Dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

 **Musim semi 2015,**

Aku membawa Baekhyun pergi ke taman untuk memberinya kejutan.

Aku menutup mata Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk tetap berjalan sampai ke tempat tujuan. Saat sampai, aku mendudukkan Baekhyun dan membuka penutup matanya. Baekhyun yang masih menyesuaikan pengelihatannya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan dan setelah pengelihatannya kembali, ia menganga.

Aku berdiri di depannya tersenyum bodoh sambil merentangkan tanganku, "Kejutan~"

Di setiap pohon yang ada di taman kota tertempel banyak kertas dengan berbagai bahasa yang memiliki arti yang sama. Aku menuntun Baekhyun yang masih ternganga untuk berdiri dan mendekati pohon-pohon. Menyuruhnya untuk mengambil semua kertas-kertas itu.

Saat Baekhyun mengambil kertas-kertasnya, aku mengucapkan _i love you, je t`aime, ti amo_ hingga _negligevapse_ sesuai dengan kata-kata yang tertulis dari kertas yang diambil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa melihat wajahku yang terlihat kesulitan untuk mengucapkan bahasa-bahasa yang bahkan tidak pernah kupelajari sebelumnya. Padahal cara pengucapan tidaklah penting karena toh Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi, setidaknya Baekhyun harus tahu bahwa kata-kata cinta yang kulontarkan merupakan hal yang murni dari hatiku.

Setelah Baekhyun mengambil kertas terakhir, aku berlutut di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Baek, kita sudah saling mengenal selama setahun dan berpacaran selama sebelas bulan. Selama itu juga kau sudah mempelajari beberapa hal tentangku dan mengerti akan diriku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tahu terkadang aku menyebalkan karena sering tidak menuruti perkataanmu dan kau juga tahu aku tidak suka sifat cerewetmu yang sering memarahiku karena kebiasan-kebiasan burukku yang sulit dihilangkan. Tapi, yang harus kau tahu aku serius dengan hubungan ini."

Aku mengulum bibirku yang terasa kering dan merasa tanganku mulai berkeringat. Aku juga mulai merasa kakiku mulai kesemutan entah karena efek gugup atau karena posisiku sekarang ini. Kepalaku pusing dan aku merasakan gejolak-gejolak aneh pada perutku. Baekhyun yang berdiri di depanku hanya menatapku yang tengah gugup tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dari saku jaketku, "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melamarmu dengan mengunakan jas mahal dan maaf karena tidak bisa melamarmu di restoran mahal. Tapi, aku berjanji, setelah kita menikah nanti aku akan bekerja keras dan membawamu ke Paris, Yunani, London serta negara-negara lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

Aku membuka kotak beldru merah tersebut, "Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat ini. _But, will you marry me_ , Baek?"

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan meneteskan air mata bahagia. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan menyuruhnya untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang kertas, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Baekhyun dan mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang menatapku dengan senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah sembabnya. Aku segera berdiri untuk mengangkatnya dan memutar-mutar badannya ke udara mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku yang sedang membuncah saat ini. Aku bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kaget takut terjatuh dari gendonganku namun, kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersamaku karena ia tahu aku tak akan melepaskannya. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Ah, maksudku Park Baekhyun.

Dia adalah prioritas utama hidup seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang.

Banyak orang yang menghujat kami karena hubungan yang kami jalani bukanlah hubungan yang diterima oleh khalayak banyak. Belum lagi karena ketidaksempurnaan Baekhyun—yang bukan masalah besar bagiku namun membuat hubungan kami semakin sulit diterima dan dipandang rendah.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Selama Baekhyun bersamaku aku tidak peduli. Selama kami saling percaya satu sama lain aku tidak peduli. Karena orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Apa yang kuinginkan.

Dan satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di dunia ini hanya Baekhyun. Dia adalah kebahagiaanku. Dia adalah alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Aku tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berbalik menghadap kearahku dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya. Ia memberikan tanda kepadaku supaya mendekat. Menangkup kedua pipiku dan mengelus-ngelusnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Kemudian ia memberi sedikit jarak diantara kami masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya melakukan gestur menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di dada dengan memberi penekanan dan mengakhirinya dengan menunjuk kearahku.

Ia terlihat indah ketika ia tersenyum dan melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya dan mengecup pelan pelipis kanannya sambil mengusap-ngusap rambutnya.

Mengarahkan bibirku kearah telinganya dan berbisik pelan, " _Nado_ , Baekhyun-ah. _Nado_."

Baekhyun membalas pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku tahu dengan jelas Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar perkataanku tapi aku tahu dia mengerti. Baekhyun mengerti bahwa aku mencintanya dan akan tetap begitu selamanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You understand me_

 _You know exactly what I'm thinking_

 _Exactly what I'm feeling_

 _I know I don't have to say anything_

 _Cause you understand me_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
